Ihr attackt hier die Nature
'Ihr attackt hier die Nature '''ist ein Hörspiel von Jerry B. Anderson (Jörn Allers) aus dem FakeBlog "Der König von Mettenhof". "Ihr attackt hier die Nature" ist ein RealSound-Heargame. Es zeigt einmal mehr das Fehlverhalten vom fetten Priester "Manser, the biggest Priest of Mettenhof", der in diesem Hörspiel nicht mal vor älteren Leuten halt macht. Handlung Manser & Jerry sind mal wieder im Domänental am stardee. Hier liebt es der fette Manser die hübschen Joggerinnen zu attacken doch dieses mal kommen ihm diese hässlichen Rentner in die Quere. Die beiden älteren Leute tun eigentlich garnichts, sitzen artig auf einer Bank, aber Manser sagt: ''"Ihr attackt hier die Nature!" ''und dann beleidigt er die älteren Leute noch aufs Tiefste. Gegen Ende kommen dann auch noch hübsche Joggerinnen vorbei die erstmal besplasht werden müssen. Manser folgt nach seinem Joggerinnen-Gesticke den Rentnern ins Altershyme. Dort wird auch noch eine junge Dame bestickt. Das ältere Ehepaar wird dauerhaft beleidigt. Erfolg * "Ihr attackt hier die Nature" erschien bis jetzt nur auf dem Trash-Heargames Kanal. Dort gibt es nicht so viele Abonenten, also sind die Clickzahlen auch nicht so hoch. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass dieses Heargame Hammer super lustig ist. Jerry hatte bereits die Überlegung dieses Heargame auf dem smartenbergen Kanal zu veropentlichen. Trivia * Jerry B. Anderson will eigentlich noch eine ganze Rentner-Collection machen. * Mit "Altershyme", "Altershyme 2" und "Rentner Attack" gibt es schon fantastische Rentner Heargames. * Der erste Rentner Attack in einem heargame, Altershyme, ist immer noch indiziert. Altersfreigabe Bei "Ihr attackt hier die Nature" gibt es mal wieder völlig unterschiedliche Meinungen was die Altersfreigabe angeht. So entschied Charlie Dean Watson, Chef der offiziellen Jerry B. Andesron FSK- Einstufung, dass das Hörspiel eine FSK12 Freigabe bekommen darf. Diese Freigabe lief nach Premiere des Videos mindestens vier Wochen weiter. Einige andere FSK- Mitarbeiter forderten nach vier Wochen eine Neuprüfung. Sie hielten es für nicht zumutbar, dass zwei Rentner zugucken müssen wie, laut den FSK-Mitarbeitern, "Frauen vergewaltigt werden." Jerry B. Anderson und Charlie Dean Watson gingen sofort in Berufung. Jerry sagte in einem Interview: ''"Wo soll das bitte eine Vergewaltigung sein? Wir erleben das in jedem Hörspiel und in Beispielen wurde klar, dass die Frauen auf Manser abfahren. Wird das hier vergessen, oder was?" Eine erneute Prüfungskommission kam dann zum Entschluß das Hörspiel als FSK18 zu kennzeichnen, sogar eine Indizierung wurde vorgeschlagen. Am Ende kam man sich bei FSK16 entgegen. Aufnahme - Jerry B. Anderson nahm das Heargame an einem Stück auf. Dennoch wurden kleine Teile rausgeschnitten. Die einzigen heargames, die komplett uncut sind, sind die neueren "Demo-Heargames". Diese enthalten nicht mehr die Vorspann- und Nachspannschrift. Justus Baumgartner machte die Endkontrolle bei diesem Heargame. Auszeichnungen 'Nominierungen: '''Bestes Rentner-Attack Heargame of all times, Beste romantic Situation im Domänental, Bestes Abreaktions-Heargame ever, Bester Spruch in einem Heargame "Ihr attackt hier die Nature!". '''Auszeichnung: '''Bester Spruch in einem Heargame "Ihr attackt hier die Nature!". Kommentare Es gibt für dieses Heargame massenweise Kommentare - So viele, dass sie nicht alle ins "Jerry B. Anderson Wikia" passen. Wir haben aber die Wichtigsten aufgelistet. - Cynthia Wilson von einem Online-Magazin schreibt: ''"Endlich mal wieder ordentliche, nicht so abartige Unterhaltung. Zwar mit einem gemeinen Hintergrund, aber man kann Jerry bzw. Manser das ganze nicht verübeln. Er kommt in diesem Hörspiel auch nicht als totaler Frauenfeind rüber. "Der Rentner Attack" selbst ist nicht das Problem - Wohl eher, dass mal wieder junge Joggerinnen "dran glauben müssen". Ansonsten frisch, witzig, spritzig - Zu jeder Jahreszeit hörbar. Danke, Jerry für diesen Hammer. '' - Liviana Wilson von einem Online-Magazin schreibt: ''"Dumm, hohl, völlig überflüssig. Wie langweilig. Zwei Rentner werden brutal beleidigt, es wird mal wieder gesplasht... Das war's dann? Jerry B. Anderson! Lass dir mal was Besseres einfallen. Einzelnachweise - google: "domänental", website "domänental-bilder über mettenhof", wiki "kronshagen, wiki "ottendorf", google: "altersheime", website "mettenhof", google "ihr attackt hier die nature"